


Senses

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this brief, amazing moment, all his senses revolve around Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this hnnnngh worthy art](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/20756442239) by Julie

For this brief, amazing moment, all his senses revolve around Tim.  
  


Kon’s field of vision is reduced to the dark color spreading over pale skin. The brush of dark hair against a sweat soaked forehead. The brilliant blue eyes that peek out between fluttering lashes. The promise of tears at the corner of an eye. The quivering lips trying to hold back moans. The erection straining against the front of Tim’s sweats.  
  


He can’t really feel most of his body. Just a few parts. Like his left hand. Resting on Tim’s head, feeling the soft hair moving through his fingers with every motion. Or the top part of his thighs, where Tim is sitting. It’s a good solid weight. Hot and firm against his thighs. And there’s his left knee. Right above it actually where Tim’s hand is bracing himself. Fingertips brushing against the rough denim, sending small waves of sensation through Kon.  
  


The silence of the room allows him to focus on Tim and the sounds he’s making. Half moans and sighs that seem to be choking Tim every few minutes. But mostly, he’s breathing so heavily. Stuttered breathing. Hitching and stumbling whenever Tim’s fingers hit the right bundle of nerves inside him. The soft ‘squelch’ of lube and fingers slipping in and out of Tim’s hole.  
  


It smells like sex between them. A heavy, musky odor that he’s been well familiar with since forever. Made twice as potent because it’s  _Tim’s_  scent. It’s what he and  _Tim_ smell like. There’s a faint whiff of Tim’s cologne hanging around him, adding a faint minty note to the air. And deeper scent that he prefers. Rounded off by the faintest undertones of clean sweat and soap.  
  


It’s addicting.  
  


Everything about this…them…is addicting.   
  


Kon can’t get enough of it…of Tim.   
  


The sight of him, the sound of him, the smell of him, the feel of him…  
  


Tim’s lips finally part, harsh pants falling out in small breaths. He’s clearly hit the right spot because his hips start to wriggle back and forth between Kon’s erection and his own fingers. Kon stares at the parted lips and the wet tongue that comes out to lick the top lip.  
  


He  _needs_  to taste Tim…  
  


Kon  _wants_  to taste every little part of Tim. He  _wants_  to chase after the after taste of the ice cream they had had. He  _wants_  to swallow down every whimper, murmur, groan, sigh and moan that Tim lets out. He  _wants_  to lap up the sweat accumulating on Tim’s lower back and his belly button. And just  _feast_  on the growing wetness pressing down against him.   
  


That’s the only thought he can focus on at that point. His hand comes down to grip Tim’s neck, an anchor to steady himself. And a means to pull Tim in close for a thorough taste. Tim’s eyes open slowly. He looks drugged out and hazy with pleasure, but complacent enough because he leans in willingly enough.  
  


“Don’t stop.” He breathes against Tim’s lips, noticing the right arm that suddenly seems to slow down its movement. Tim nods jerkily, eyes closing again as he closes the last bit of distance between them.    
  


Kon finds himself so wonderfully _lost_  in the wonder that is Tim. And he’s hard pressed to think of how it could get any better than this…


End file.
